


Saying Goodbye

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [9]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Dale to return to South Africa. A goodbye kiss turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

“It’ll be august before you know,” Dale said, pulling Trent into a tight hug. His flight back to Cape Town would be leaving soon and it was time for him and Trent to say their goodbyes. “And in the meantime, I’ll be calling you so much you’ll probably get sick of me,” he added and then kissed his boyfriend’s left temple. He had known that this moment had been inevitable, but that didn't make it any easier.

Trent nodded and managed a small smile for Dale. “I know,” he answered. “I’ll still miss you, though.” He pressed his lips against Dale’s and kissed him. What was supposed to be a goodbye kiss soon turned into a goodbye make-out session on the bed.

“I should really go,” Dale said, interrupting their kissing for a moment.

Trent didn’t say anything but simply started kissing him again. He ran his hand down Dale’s back and then slipped it underneath his shirt. “Don’t we have time for a quicky?” he asked, running his nails across Dale’s bare back.

Dale sat up, straddling Trent’s hips. The other man looked absolutely stunning. His hair was a mess, his lips were red and slightly swollen and it was the most beautiful thing Dale had ever seen. “How could I ever resist such a request?” he asked.

“You can’t.” Trent smiled brightly and lowered his hands to cup Dale’s bum.

“I can’t.” Dale leaned down and captured Trent’s lips with his own once more, for a long, deep kiss. His hand wandered down to Trent’s crotch which he teasingly massaged until he felt the other man’s cock stiffen. He removed his hand to take off their shirts and to unbuckle Trent’s belt.

“Trent?” Kane walked into the room and found the pair on the bed in a rather compromising position. Dale was sitting on Trent’s legs and was about to slide his hand inside the younger man’s pants. “Oh, shit. Sorry, I thought you...” Kane’s face turned bright red. “I…er… sorry.” He turned around and made the intention to leave the room. After he had opened the door, he turned around. “You should probably lock your door when you…er… you know,” he told them and then he left in a hurry.

Trent covered his face with his hands. “I thought you had locked the door,” he said and then he started laughing. “God, he’s probably on his way to bleach his eyes now.”

“He’s a grown man, he’ll get over it,” Dale replied and quickly got off the bed, to lock the door. “I’m glad he didn’t get here five minutes later, though,” he added and reclaimed his position on top of Trent.

“Why’s that?” Trent asked, raising an eyebrow. “What would he have seen?”

“Me with your cock in my mouth.” Dale hooked his fingers on the waistband of Trent’s pants and yanked them down, his boxer-briefs following soon after.

“Oh really?” Trent replied. “Want to give me a demonstration?”

“Your wish is my command.” Dale grinned and bent down to start placing light kisses on Trent’s thighs and stomach. Then he wrapped his right hand around the base of Trent’s cock and simultaneously placed his lips around the head. While licking the head, he slowly moved his hand up and down the shaft, causing Trent to grab the bed sheets in a tight fist.

Trent bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut, concentrating fully on Dale’s wet mouth and his hand jerking him off. This was pure bliss.

“Open your eyes,” Dale said, staring straight at his boyfriend. “Look at me.” He took his hand off Trent’s cock and cupped his balls instead, giving them a gentle massage. Then he took Trent’s cock as far into his mouth as he could and started sucking him off.

Trent looked down at Dale, whose blue eyes were fixed on his while he continued sucking him off. “Fuck, Dale,” he groaned, almost drawing blood as he bit down hard on his lip.

With his free hand, Dale quickly pulled his pants down to his knees and started jerking himself off. When he felt Trent’s thighs starting to tremble, he knew that he was close to coming. He sped up his movements until Trent came in his mouth, moaning loudly.

Trent lay still on the bed, his breathing heavy and his eyes closed as he came down from his orgasm. When his heartbeat had slowed down a bit, he looked at Dale again, who was still jerking himself off. “Let me,” he said, grabbing Dale’s arm to stop his movements.

Dale nodded and let go of his cock. He sat back a little, giving Trent enough room to move his hand.

Trent took Dale’s erection in his hand and started moving it up and down the shaft. He used long strokes, from the base of Dale’s cock all the way to the tip of the head in a twisting motion. “Come for me, Dale,” he said, tightening his grip ever so slightly.

Dale arched his back and swore repeatedly when he reached his orgasm. He looked down at Trent and smiled. “We should do this every time we say goodbye,” he told him.

“You won’t hear any arguments from me,” Trent replied and lifted his clean hand to cup Dale’s cheek. “You’ve got a little…” he swiped his thumb across the corner of Dale’s mouth, wiping away some cum that he hadn’t managed to swallow.

Dale lay down next to Trent and held him close for a while, in silence. “I really have to go now,” he said after a couple of minutes. He let go of Trent and got out of the bed. He quickly cleaned himself in the bathroom and got dressed.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Trent told Dale, sitting upright. He probably should have gotten out of the bed to clean himself up too, but he lacked the energy to bring himself to do so.

Dale nodded in response. “I’m going to miss you too,” he said, walking over to Trent. He bent down and pressed a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll call you when I’m home, okay?”


End file.
